


Of Blankets, Brothers and Bake Offs

by extrastellar



Series: SuperBatFam [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Kon is a Good Bro, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Superfamily (DCU), superbatfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: Kon, Bran and a handful of their siblings spend a sleepless night watchingThe Great British Bake Offand Bran has a secret to reveal.





	Of Blankets, Brothers and Bake Offs

They all had their own rooms at Wayne Manor. The place was gigantic, there was more than enough space, though Alfred sighed about the amount of cleaning that had to be done with all the new rooms opened.

Back in Metropolis, Kon had shared his room with Bran, taken care of his brother when he had nightmares — almost every night — or was sick from the gene treatment he received monthly to keep his cloned Kryptonian DNA stable.

At the mansion, their rooms were right next to each other, but Kon often stayed in Tim's room or vice versa. Still, Kon felt like he should be with Bran. His brother's nightmares were just as bad as his — the icy cold of cryostasis. The needles and tubes they were hooked up to while half-conscious, thawed out to even get through their skin. Barbara, Dick and Jason had put on ' _The Matrix_ ' one time during movie night and the second Neo had woken up in that pod, Bran, Kon and Laney had all grown sickly pale. Bran had left the room, Kon asked to fast-forward the scene and Laney just sat on the couch looking sick while watching the tubes being pulled out of Neo.

Dick had stopped the film immediately and hurried to put on a romcom instead, but Bran didn't come back to the TV room and both Kon and Laney were unusually quiet for the other film.

They all had their nightmares. Laney didn't want anyone helping him with them, the only person who was allowed to check on him if he woke up from one was Chris. Bran's nightmares were worse than Kon's. More frequent. Kon still had the occasional bad dream, but most of the time Tim was right there to wake him and calm him down.

He swung his legs out of bed. He was too awake to even think of sleep right now.

A glance at the clock on his nightstand told him it was 1:44am.

Kon pulled on a t-shirt and padded out of his room, down the hallway. The mansion was eerily quiet at night, no traffic sounds, no screaming, just the whooshing sounds of the wind outside. Most of the mansion's inhabitants were asleep; Bruce, Tim and Steph were on patrol tonight.

He made his way downstairs, to the second floor, where he could make out the sound of the TV in the big TV room they used for movie nights. Whoever was in there was watching a rerun of " _The Great British Bake Off_ ", from the sounds of it.

Kon pushed open the door and couldn't help but smile when he saw who was bundled up in the couch watching Britons bake extravagant cakes.

"Couldn't sleep?", Kon asked.

Both Cass and Bran shook their heads.

Kon hopped on the giant couch next to them and tried to pull the blanket the two were huddled under over himself, only for Cass to slap his hand.

"We're full", she said and pulled the blanket up to her chin, giving him a challenging look.

"What?" He gestured between them. "There's more than enough space for me under there too."

"For Damian maybe, he's small. Not for you."

Kon huffed and moved to grab another blanket before settling back against the pillows. "Hoarders."

Bran only grunted and slid further under the blanket.

The door creaked open again as soon as Kon had settled comfortably into his corner.

"What are y'all doing up?", Duke murmured and squinted at the bright screen. "Bake Off? At 2 in the morning?"

"There's still room", Cass said instead and patted the spot on Bran's free side. "Join us?"

Duke rubbed his eyes and shrugged. "Sure. Guess I'm up anyway."

He shuffled over the carpet and flopped next to Bran, sliding under the blanket.

"Hey!", Kon said and pointed an accusing finger at Duke. "Why does he get to share your blanket and I don't?"

"Cause Duke doesn't move as much", Cass said and glared at Kon's unconsciously bobbing knee.

"That's just unfair."

"That's life", Duke said and yawned, somehow still managing to look smug.

Kon glared. "I think you're playing favourites, Cass."

"Might if you keep the whining up", Cass mumbled and shot him a challenging look.

"Blackmail!"

The door opened again and a very dishevelled looking Chris stuck his head in.

"Guys!", he slurred. "Some people in this house have super hearing and you are being _loud_."

"Sorry", all four of them said in unison.

Chris sighed. "What are you doing up at this time, anyway?"

"Great British Bake Off rerun", Bran said and jerked his head at the TV.

"As long as you don't hit the kitchen later and give poor Alfred an aneurysm", Chris said and flopped onto the couch next to Kon.

"Uh, shouldn't you be with Thara?", Bran asked.

Chris arched an eyebrow at him. "Why, wanna get rid of me?"

"Uh, no, but— you know."

"Bran, she's _two months pregnant_ not an ICU patient", Chris said with a drawn-out sigh. "She can handle herself any other time, pretty sure she can do it while sleeping too."

"Sorry for being concerned", Bran grumbled and directed his attention back at the screen.

Duke fell asleep first, snoring lightly. Less than half-an-hour later, Cass had drifted off, curled up against Bran. Chris followed swiftly, almost completely burrowed in the blanket he shared with Kon.

"Kon?"

Bran said it so softly that Kon could only pick it up with his superior hearing. Duke, Cass and Chris remained fast asleep.

He hummed to signal he was listening.

Bran didn't say anything for a long while, his fingers twitching on the blanket's soft material. His eyes were fixed on the TV, but clearly not following the show anymore.

"I. Have someone."

Kon cocked his head. Bran had been the butt of the joke for many of their siblings because he was one of the last singles. Chris had tried to intervene multiple times, but Bran just shrugged it off, saying they were correct. "That's great? Who? Do I know them?"

Bran still didn't look at him. "Yeah."

Kon got a bad feeling. If it was a villain, he honestly wasn't sure what he could do or say. Or what Clark would say, or worse, _Bruce_. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Bran obviously needed someone to confide in, he should man up and be a good damn brother. "Bran...? Is it a villain or..."

"It's Thad."

Kon sucked in a breath. Thaddeus Thawne had pulled _a lot_ of shit, but was eventually redeemed under Jason's "tutelage" (Jason complained to this day about the kid attaching himself to him, but everybody knew that he had a bit of a soft spot for the quick little bastard). Bart, too precious for this world as usual, had forgiven him and Thad was now posing alongside Bart as Barry Allen's long lost twin nephews. Bart and Thaddeus Allen. Not all of the hero community had taken well to this development, but nobody had been more pissed than Wally.

Bran's voice was small and a bit defiant. "Kon?"

Kon snapped out of it. "Thad as in Thaddeus Thawne?"

Bran didn't particularly fidget, but he seemed like he was close to. "Yeah."

It made sense, all of a sudden. Bran hadn't been home a lot, claiming to go for a flight to clear his head or something like that. He also had been _happier_ the past few months. Of _course_ there was a significant other involved

"How long?"

"Four months."

That was a long time. Kon flinched internally at the thought of Bran being so anxious of his reaction that he kept it from him for that long.

Bran opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying anything. He fidgeted with the blanket and his jaw clenched and unclenched.

Kon poked his brother and signed: _'Sign it if you don't know how to say it out loud.'_

Bran's fidgeting stopped and his hands started moving in quick, practiced movements as he signed: _'When Laney's getting his treatment, I sub in for him. With the Outlaws.'_

 _'Right'_ , Kon signed back. He knew that much. Both Laney and Bran had to undergo monthly treatments to stabilise their DNA and they timed it so that one could sub in for the other. Bran went on missions with Jericho and Cass, Laney was one of Jason's Outlaws alongside Artemis, Roy, Thad, Rose and Kory, on occasion. So when Bran subbed in for Laney, of course he went on missions with Inertia.

 _'That's how'_ , Bran signed and dropped his hands. Black and blue eyes flicked from his lap to Kon.

"Bran", he said and knocked his hand against his brother's shoulder to get him to look at him. "I'm happy for you."

Bran's eyes widened almost comically.

"What", he said in normal volume and Cass shifted against him.

Kon shushed him quickly. "I said, I'm happy for you."

"You're not mad." Bran looked honestly surprised.

"Why the heck would I be?"

Bran gave him a look. "Dad's asleep. You can swear."

Kon shook his head. "I promise you, the second I swear, he'll wake up and come down here to scold me. His sweardar is crazy."

Bran snorted, jostling Cass who groaned in her sleep at the motion. "Yeah, right."

They fell silent again, just watching the muted people on the screen baking.

"Think Dick's gonna be okay with it?", Bran asked softly when the screen changed to advertisement.

"Dick?" Kon shrugged. "Yeah. He knows Thad's changed, just cause Wally doesn't like Thad, doesn't mean Dick has to either. They're _married_ , not the same person. _Wally's_ probably the one you should worry about breaking the news to."

"I guess", Bran murmured. He huffed and reached for the remote to turn off the TV. The sudden darkness had Kon's half-human eyes take a moment to adjust.

"Thanks, Kon", Bran said softly.

"That's what a brother's for, Branny."

Bran's reaction to the nickname was a flat look. "I take it back."

"Aww, you love me anyway", Kon whispered, winked at his twin and then closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to welcome him.

He only heard Bran mutter "unfortunately" before he drifted off.

 

 

* * *

 

  
"This mansion has over 20 bedrooms yet you choose the telly room above all of them."

Kon cracked open one eye and spotted Alfred standing in the doorway, looking exasperated as usual.

"Morning, Alfred", Duke murmured and sat up to roll his neck and winced when it cracked. "Yeah, should've taken the bed."

Alfred sighed and moved to yank open the curtains, resulting in a groan from Cass and Bran.

"Alfreeeeeed", Chris whined and turned over, flopping halfway across Kon who let out a wheeze at the unexpected weight on his torso.

"Yes, Master Christopher?"

"You're mean."

"I would not agree, Master Christopher", Alfred said and started pulling their blankets off, resulting in more sounds of protest. "I could have let you be woken by Master Damian."

Chris shuddered at the thought. Damian was a good kid, at the core, but he was also the epitome of a younger sibling: a little demon most of the time.

"I stand corrected", he said. "You're a saint, Alfred."

Alfred smiled. "So I have been told. Now, breakfast is ready, if you would all please come downstairs?"

Bran sat up and rubbed his cheeks to get the sleepiness out of his head. "I'm meeting someone for breakfast, actually."

Kon slyly grinned at his twin.

"What?" Duke cocked his head. "Like a friend-breakfast or a date-breakfast?"

Bran coughed. "... none of your business."

"Oh my god!" Chris jumped up. "You don't get to go on a date without telling me with whom!"

"Chris, you're not my mom", Bran muttered.

"You don't have a mom!"

"He's right", Cass said. "You only have one parent. Only Clark's DNA."

"Lois is my mom", Bran snarled. "And I'm going on my date. And if any of you follow me or listen in on us, I'll fucking _throw_ you onto the moon."

"Brandon." Clark entered the room, face stern. "What did we say about swearwords."

"Yeah, yeah, not to use them", Bran muttered.

"Told you his sweardar is impeccable", Kon said with a grin.

Bran threw a pillow at his face.

"Sweardar?", Clark asked.

"Can we go back to who Bran's secret boyfriend is?", Chris called.

"Could also be a girlfriend", Cass piped up.

"Have you met Bran? He's about as straight as a rainbow", Kon said.

Clark grew even more confused. "Bran's boyfriend?"

"Something wrong with that?", Bran snapped defensively.

"Dude, there's not a single straight person in this family, I wouldn't worry about homophobia _here_ ", Duke said.

"Bran, who's your boyfriend?", Clark asked.

"UGH!" Bran shot into the air, glaring at his siblings and father. "I've had it up to _here_ with you! Bye!"

He zoomed out of the room, Chris at his heels. "Brandon!!!"

"Cass, get the Batmobile, we're following him!", Duke called and the two Batlings dashed out of the TV room.

Clark let out a long sigh. "Oh boy."

"Not to worry, Master Clark", Alfred said and shook out the blankets the kids had slept in. "Master Brandon is perfectly fine of taking care of himself."

"I know that", the Superman said with another sigh. "Just worried about his boyfriend."

Alfred's eyes started twinkling. "I assure you, Master Brandon's boyfriend is just as capable as he is."

Kon jaw fell open. "No way! Alfred, you also know who it is?!"

"Also?", Clark asked, looking more lost by the second. "Care to fill me in, Kon? Alfred?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Master Conner", Alfred said and gave a mysterious smile. "I have been sworn to utter secrecy, though. If you would excuse me. There are chores to take care of."

And with that, he picked up the folded blankets and left the room.

Clark turned to his clone. "Kon."

"First law of siblings!", Kon said and held up an index finger. "Situational solidarity. I'm not talking. Bye, Dad!"

Clark's second-oldest flew past him and out the front door, leaving his father completely confused and frustrated.

"These children", he muttered and turned around to go for breakfast. Maybe he could get Bruce to investigate the mysterious boyfriend...

"No."

Clark yelped and jumped about eight feet into the air, staying up there after he saw who had given him this literal jump-scare. "Bruce!"

"In the flesh", Bruce said, uncaring of the fact that his husband was hovering in the air above him. "And I'm not a PI you can hire to spy on people's relationships."

"How did you even... you know what? I don't care. In this family, people have sworn to act against me." Clark touched down again, arms crossed.

Bruce smirked. "Being a conspiracy theorist doesn't suit you, Clark."

Clark glared for a moment, then shook his head. "This is way too much to deal with before breakfast. I need some coffee, right about now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Bran had difficulties learning how to speak when the Superfam took him in, so Cass taught him sign language. When he's nervous, he still reverts to signing.


End file.
